Squirrleflight's Wish
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Parody of Lion King 2. Squirrleflight is the daughter of Firestar, leader of the ThunderClan. Brambleclaw is the son of Tigerstar, leader of the ShadowClan. With the two Clan constantly at odds, will love ever find a way for this young cat couple?
1. Prologue

PROLUGE

Howls of pain filled the air. A cat by the name of Graystripe, a yellow-eyed gray tabby, rushed to the leader of his Clan. When he fond a green eyed flame-colored tom called Firestar, he was panting heavily. "Sandstorm...Kits...Now."

"Sandstorm's having her kits now?" Firestar jumped and rushed to the nursury to meet a gray she-cat, the medince cat of ThunderClan.

"Cinderpelt, how is she?" Firestar asked.

"She did great, Firstar. We had a little trouble getting her milk to come-" Cinderpelt said, but was cut off by a frightened Firestar.

"Wha-what?" Firestar wa taken aback with fear for a moment.

"Don't worry, the borage leavs should takeing affect soon." Cinderpelt said. Firestar relaxed.

"Can I see them now?" Firestar asked his old friend.

"In you go." Cinderpelt said, moving away from the entrance to let Firestar in.

He saw his mate, Sandstorm, smile at him warmly. Sandstorm was a green eyed pale-ginger queen with dark stripes that were barely visible.

"Firestar." She mewed. "Well, come on in. The don't bite." She softly teased him, her voice now with a motherly taint to it.

His attention shifted to what she cradled in her paws, two tiny she-kits. He lade down next to her, gazing upon their new daughters.

"Sandstorm, the're so beautiful. Just like you." Firestar whispered, giving his mate a loving lick on the cheek.

The older of the two by a minute was a light tabby with white paws and a white chest. She would be known as Leafkit, after Firestar's first love, the deceased Medicine Cat Spottedleaf. Sandstorm was reluctant to do so, but allowed the kit's name to be Leafkit in the end. The younger kit was a dark-flame kit with one white forepaw and a fluffy tail. Because of this, she would be Squirrelkit.

Leafkit fell asleep while Squirrelkit tried to move around. _'I bet that one's gonna be trouble.'_ Firestar thought. Sandstorm was exhausted from giving birth and quickly fell asleep. Squirrelkit eventually tired herself out and also went to sleep, as did Firestar, content in the company of his beloved mate and their new she-kits.

0-0-0

Across the Thunderpath in the ShadowClan, a small kit was exploring the camp. He pounced on a bug and opened his paws to let it go. "Bramblekit!" The kit turned to see his father, Tigerstar. Tigerstar was a dark brown tabby who looked exactly like his son but had a scar over his right eye. "Don't let it go!" Tigerstar grabbed the bug and slammed it into the ground, killing it. "What the matter with you?"

"B-but he wasn't hurting anyone." Bramblekit meekly protested.

"There is no room in this world for weakness, kit." Tigerstar hissed coldly at own son and kicked him away. Tigerstar had been exiled from ThunderClan when he tried to kill Bluestar, the leader before Firestar. Goldenflower, his mate, fallowed him because she loved him at the time, but now he was just so...uge!

"Tigerstar." Goldenflower, a pale ginger she-cat, rushed up to them and nuzzled her hurt son. As Bramblekit played with his sister, Tawnykit, their parents spoke.

"Tigerstar, why are you so hard on him! He's only a kit."

"He is the key to Firestar's death."

"Flowers can't grow in darkness, Tigerstar. He needs sunlight!"

"He needs a good whipping. That kit needs to learn endurance. If not, he's of no use to me!" Tigerstar growled.

"Tigerstar..." Goldenflower said, heartbroken at how her mate was treating their son. He used to be so kind and loving. She often wondered if he was even capable of feeling love at all any more. It was quite clear that he didn't care for her or their kits.

"Tigerstar!" A black and gray tom rushed up to the family. "I saw everything." He said panting.

"Darkstripe, what did you see?"

"Sandstorm gave birth two twin she-kits!"

"She-kits? Well then, we'll just have to train harder, won't we." Tigerstar went over to the playing kits. Goldenflower quickly picked Tawnykit up by her scarf to save her the pain the her father would surly subject her to if she remained in his way. Tigerstar glared daggers at Bramblekit, who was shaking at this point.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review


	2. The Meeting And The Talks

THE MEETING AND THE TALKS

It was a sunny and promising morning as an excited young apprentice ran, she giggled as she snook over to where her parents slept. When she got close enough she ditched the quiet act and yelled "Wake up!".

Her parents jumped at least a foot in at air and they sat up to see their daughter laughing at them.

"Squirrelpaw, why did you do that?" Sandstorm asked.

"You guys missed the sun rise." The little cat said. "Your promised that you would watch it with me." She pouted like the little six month old kitten that she was. In few rabbit-hops, everyone wa up. "Mom? Why does Dad and and the mean tom from ShadowClan have to fight?" Squirrelpaw mewed after training with her mentor Dustpelt.

"Well sweety, Daddy and the other tom, Tigerstar have a bad history together." Her mother meowed.

"I don't understand." Squirrelpaw said, watching a butterfly float in the light breeze.

"You will when you're older." Her sister, Leafpaw, said. Leafpaw was very mature for her age and aspired to be the next Medicine Cat. Squirrelpaw looked unsure. But it was soon shoved to the back of her head when she remembered: Her parents had promised that she could wonder around by herself today! Leafpaw was given this privilege a while ago because of her maturity and wisdom. But Squirrelpaw was more kit-like and naive. She was very anxious to be on her own for the first time.

"Stay near the camp!" Firestar shouted. Squirrelpaw had every intention of listening to her father but was sidetracked by a butterfly. She chased it and tried to play with it, unknowingly wondering away from the camp. She stopped when she tripped and fell.

She found herself on a strange piece of land. "This ground isn't normal. It's hard." Squirrelpaw meowed to herself. She sniffed it. "And it smalls kind of funny." Was this the famous Thunderpath she'd heard so much about? Her confusion ended when she looked up.

The ShadowClan territory. The young she-cat wondered in, almost in a trance. Then she fell again and pumped into someone. "Grrrrrrr!" Squirrelpaw looked up to see a dark brown tabby older then her by half a moon at the most. "You're from ThunderClan." He hissed. " If you're hear, you must die." And he unsheathed his unusually long clews, preparing to strike. She cringed, nothing. Squirrelpaw opened her eyes to see that he'd fled. Then she felt something wet drip on her head. She looked up to she a dog. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" She ran and caught up with the tom. "Yuck! It spitted on me!"

It followed them as they crossed over the Thunderpath. A big monster was coming and it hit the dog, saving them. Squirrelpaw was amazed. "Did you see the size of that thing? You were really brave."

"Yeah?" The tom smiled, this cat meant no harm. "You were, too. My name's Bramblepaw."

"Squirrelpaw!" The kitten beamed. "Wanna play tag?" Bramblepaw looked at her confused.

"What's...Tag?"

"OK, lets play-" Squirrelpaw was cut off when her father leaped out of nowhere. Tigerstar also jumped in front of Bramblepaw.

"Firestar."

"Tigerstar. What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know? You stole my leadership. I was meant to be leader of the ThunderClan! How could that mouse-brain Bluestar chose you, a weak, lazy kittypet over a true warrior like me?" Tigerstar turned to his son. "This is my son and your murderer, Bramblepaw. However, my son has been a weakling from birth. I have no use for such an inferior kit." And he scooted Bramblepaw close, trying to get Firestar to kill him.

"Take him and get out now." Firestar hissed and attacked Tigerstar until the tom fled, leaving a petrified Bramblepaw. Firestar looked at Bramblepaw who then fled for dear life. Firestar picked Squirrelpaw up and left for the camp.

"Bye." Squirrelpaw said quietly.

"Bye." Bramblepaw said just as quietly while still on the Thunderpath, then proceeded back to the camp.

0-0-0

When Bramblepaw got back home, Goldenflower met him.

"Bramblepaw, why were you playing with that kit?" She asked quietly.

"I liked her." Bramblepaw said, flattening his ears again.

"I'm not mad at you honey, but I think your father is."

"Do I have to say sorry?" The little kit asked.

"Yes you do." She said.

They found him talking to one of the warriors. Once he was done talking to the cat, he turned around to see his mate and son.

"Tigerstar, I'm sorry I played with that kit." Bramblepaw said, looking down at the ground.

"What were you doing with her?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

"I thought that..."

"You thought what? That you could get close to..." Tigerstar stopping in mid sentence, thinking it over. Bramblepaw still looked down at the ground.

"What an idea my brilliant kit! You get close to Firestar's daughter and then you earn his trust than you can attack from the inside." He said.

"W-What?" Bramblepaw asked. He didn't get any of what his father had just said.

"I'm very proud of you Bramblepaw, thinking up such a great plan." The tomcat said. Bramblepaw didn't like the sound of that, but if it earned him prais from Tigertar, he was in. Goldenflower was listening and when she heard what her mate said, her ears flattened in sadness and she let out a long, sad sigh. Tigerstar's plan wouldn't bring any good to the lands, only more pain.

0-0-0

"Squirrelpaw, I'm very disappointed into you." Firestar said. The sun was setting in ThunderClan.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I just thought that he was nice to play with." Squirrelpaw said.

"Do you know who he is?" Squirrelpaw shook her head no. "He is the son of the Tigerstar."

"I don't understand."

"You will when you're older but as of now I'm going to have to get someone to watch over you every time you go wondering around the lands for the time being." Firestar said. Squirrelpaw mewed sadly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review


	3. Squirrelflight Meets Brambleclaw

SQUIRRELFLIGHT MEETS BRAMBLECLEW

Twelve Moons had past and Squirrelpaw, now Squirrelflight, was ready for her first solo hunt. Seeing her parents and sister, now Leafpool, Squirrelflight smiled. Leafpool was now the Clan's Medicine Cat and she was now a Warrior. Even so, Squirrelflight still had rather childish qualities and was denied an apprentice until she grew up.

Leafpool had a dream the other night saying that a ShadowClan cat named Brambleclew would come here and that it was crucial to get him and Squirrelflight together for a reason she didn't know yet. All she knew was it was important that they fall in love and become mates.

Squirrelflight nuzzled Sandstorm and Leafpool who assured her that she'd do just fine. Squirrelflight then turned to Firestar, who was still wary about letting her go off on her own. "Firestar, promise me I can do this on my own. Promise?" Firestar looked at his mate and eldest daughter who both shot him looks.

"I promise." Firestar said. These days, it was rare that Firestar saw eye-to-eye with his rebellious daughter. Squirrelflight dashed off, being watched by the Clan cats who were all very proud of her. Firestar was still unsure.

Outside of the camp, Squirrelflight saw a mouse and chased after it. She ran farther away from the camp, not playing attention to her surroundings.

0-0-0

From the ShadowClan, two Warriors, Darkstrip, the Clan Deputy, and Twanypelt, Tigerstar's daughter sneaked into the ThunderClan territory to start a forest fire. There hadn't been much rain lately and fire was easy to start. Darkstrip made sure to have it start close to where Squirrelflight was hunting to endanger her. All the animals, Squirrelflight included, ran franticly from the fire.

From the Thunderpath, Tigerstar looked on evilly. Beside him was a slightly smaller tomcat who looked just like him, save for the scar. Brambleclew, as he was now known, watch on. He was now completely brainwashed by his father, cold and mean, a heartless killing machine. Brambleclew knew that that was his signal and made his way into the ThunderClan territory undetected, his amber eyes glowing with determination. His mission and only priority: Kill Firestar...

0-0-0

Squirrelflight fled the flames that consumed everything. The other ThunderClan cats had seen the fire and Firestar, Sandstorm and Leafpool rushed over in fear for Squirrelflight's life. Squirrelflight may have been young at heart, but she wasn't a mouse-brain. She knew to run from fire, which she did. The mostly ginger she-cat manged to dart to a seemingly safe place, but the fire cut her off there, she was trapped. Squirrelflight knew she needed to get out, but she had no chose in the matter. In exhaustion, the young cat collapsed. She awoke momentarily to see a black and brown tabby looking down at her, but soon fainted.

Brambleclew picked her up and proceeded to get out of the fire. Trees burned all around them as he ran threw the once green forest. A tree fell down in front of the tom, causing him to stop for a moment to think of another path. He put another burst of speed in, making him run faster but what he didn't take into account was that there was a cliff up ahead. He and the still unconscious Squirrelflight tumbled down the cliff and landed in a small pool. In a safe place, Brambleclew dropped Squirrelflight as she came to.

"W-where am I?" Squirrelflight asked quietly, coughing.

"Safe." Squirrelflight looked at her savior. Where had she seen him before? Then she remembered. Her hunt! He'd interrupted it, how dare he! She hissed. "My hunt! Why'd you bring me here? Who do you think you are?"

"Don't you give me attitude, I think I'm the one that just saved your life!" Brambleclew said, shocked at her ungratefulness.

"I had everything under control!"

"So you fainted on purpose." Brambleclew meowed. He was impossible! Squirrelflight wanted to leave, but she had to find out who he was. He seemed familiar somehow. Then his sent entered her nose. A memory from six moons ago flooded her mind.

_Squirrelpaw was amazed. "Did you see the size of that thing? You were really brave."_

"_Yeah?" The tom smiled, this cat meant no harm. "You were, too. My name's Bramblepaw."_

"_Squirrelpaw!" The kitten beamed. "Wanna play tag?" Bramblepaw looked at her confused._

"_What's...Tag?"_

"_OK, lets play-" Squirrelpaw was cut off when her father leaped out of nowhere. Tigerstar also jumped in front of Bramblepaw._

"Bramblepaw?"

"Brambleclew now." The tabby smirked. Squirrelflight couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen him in six Moons.

"Squirrleflight!" Firestar meowed as he approached his daughter and this stranger. He was followed by Sandstorm and Leafpool. They both nuzzled her. "Who are you?" Firestar hissed. Then he caught the younger tom's sent. "Bramblepaw!"

"His name is Brambleclew now." Squirrelflight mewed. This got Leafpool's attention.

"What're you doing in ThunderClan territory?"

"I ask to join your Clan." Brambleclew said.

"NO! I will not have the son of a traitor in my Clan." Firestar hissed.

"No I'm not. Not anymore. I left the ShadowClan a long time ago." Brambleclew lied. "I wish to stay in the ThunderClan with your permission."

Firestar hissed again, not believing what the tom said. He paced around, thinking it through. After a few paces, he stopped in front of Brambleclew and growled. "I don't approve of this."

"Firestar, he saved Squirrleflight." Leafpool meowed. She and Squirrelflight had an unusually strong relationship, even for sisters, and they could even tell what the other was feeling and thinking. She used this as an excuse because she knew that Brambleclew had saved her little sister. For the sake of the Clans, they had to be together! Squirrelflight held her breath.

"I guess you can stay, but I'm keeping my eye on you." The ThunderClan leader warned, gazing back at Brambleclew. Saying no more, he and Sandstorm headed back to their den, followed by Brambleclew, Squirrelflight and Spottedleaf. Brambleclew smirked, sending a smiled to Squirrelflight as they headed back.

0-0-0

Back at the den, Brambleclew was forced to sleep outside under a dead tree. While her parents and sister when in the den to sleep, Squirrelflight creped over to Brambleclew. "Hey, thanks for saving me today."

"What kinda hunter are you anyway? You were almost killed." Brambleclew asked.

"Oh, so I guess _you_ could teach me?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yeah."

"All right. We'll start tomorrow!" Squirrelflight declared, walking into the den. Brambleclew wondered why she was like that. She-cats were to complected for anyone to understand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review


	4. Quality Time

QUALITY TIME

_Firestar was in the leaders den sleeping and awoke to a shadow. A large dark tabby with amber eyes, a scar on the right eye, looked at him with a murderous look on his face. "Tigerstar!" Firestar hissed. But he soon realized that it wasn't him Tigerstar wanted. _

_He looked beside him to see Bluestar, alive and well, but very scared. Firestar wanted to help her like he'd done all those Moons ago, but he was frozen. He body simply wouldn't move. Nor he or Bluestar was able to move. Firestar could only watch in horror as Tigerclaw slashed Bluestar's throat wide open, wiping out what was left of her nine lives in one swoop. The she-cat fell over dead. _

_Tigerclaw laughed evilly as his laugh morph into the same one, but with a slightly more immature voice. Tigerclaw seemed to shrink slightly and his scar was gone. Firestar's eyes widened. "Brambleclaw!" Was all he had time to say before the young tom lodged at him, slitting his throat in the same manner as Tigerclaw, also whipping out what was left of Firestar's lives._

0-0-0

Firestar jolted awake in his den. What a nightmare. Firestar made his way to the river for a drink. The dawn was breaking and unknown to him, Brambleclaw watched him. The younger tom unsheathed his claws and prepared to pounce, but something got in the way that forced Brambleclaw to quickly abandon his initial plans.

Squirrleflight. "Are ya made of stone. Let's go!" The she-cat urged. Brambleclaw looked over to see Firestar was now gone and lead Squirrleflight to what he thought was good hunting ground. He may not like it, but Brambleclaw was a cat of his ward. As opposed to training a half-kittypet who acted more and more like a little kitten every second, he'd much rather be killing Firestar.

0-0-0

Brambleclaw could easily hear Squirrleflight's loud breathing and she was snapping twigs with every step. Maybe he really should train her, she needed all the help she can get. "Got ya!" She pounced. Brambleclaw ducked.

"You heard me, right?" The half-kittypet purred.

"Yes." Brambleclaw answered dryly. "First thing's first, if you want cats to take you seriously, you need to stop saying things like 'got ya'." He explained.

"Done." Squirrleflight answered simply.

"HEEEELLLLP!!" A tiny voice yelled. The two ran to the source at the border of the Twolegplace to see a brownish kittypet and she looked horrified. Brambleclaw and Squirrleflight looked the see what was wrong and saw a tiny gray tabby kitten cornered by a badger. The kit was the one who'd screamed.

"Skip!" The kittypet screamed, unable to save her son. The two Warriors knew it was really none of their concern, by they couldn't just live him there to die. Brambleclaw took the badger on, fighting it off as Squirrleflight carried Skip safely back to his mother.

"Wow! That was cool!" Skip said in amazement once the badgers left.

"Oh thank you so much for saving my little Skip!" The kittypet said. "Perhaps you wildcats aren't just heartless savages after all."

"Well, we couldn't just leave him there. That wouldn't be right." Brambleclaw said and darted back into the woods.

Squirrleflight was about to do the same when the kittypet said something. "Your mate is a hero. You must be so proud." This made Squirrleflight think for a minute as she headed back to the camp. _'Me? With Brambleclaw?' _

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw headed to a clearing in the woods, unaware of Leafpool behind them. It was dark and Squirrelflight wanted to stargaze, something Brambleclaw's never done before.

"So wadda ya do?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Look at the stars and see what they make. Like that one. It looks like a bunny!" Squirrelflight meowed. Brambleclaw squinted his eyes.

"Oh, I see it. Hey! That one looks like a tree." Brambleclaw said, spying a tree shaped body of stars.

"You've got it! There's a bush!"

"And a tiger-" Brambleclaw suddenly stopped. Tigerstar, his mission to kill Firestar. What was he doing? "I need to go." Brambleclaw got up and proceeded to walk away, then stopped to look back at Squirrelflight, who looked confused and very sad. The young tabby felt like a jerk. He just emotionally hurt Squirrelflight. If this were yesterday, Brambleclaw would be fine with it, but something about her now. He slowly walked farther from her.

This certainly wasn't good. Leafpool had to stop him from leavening. "Brambleclaw, wait!" But Brambleclaw didn't seem to hear her.

0-0-0

The next morning, Leafpool needed to made sure the those two spent to whole day together. She convinced Brambleclaw that Squirrelflight needed more training, which was quite easy. The two spent hours training for real this time.

"No, Squirrelflight. You blew it again." Brambleclaw sighed. Squirrelflight had been trying to hunt and lost a rabbit after making a noise.

"OK, how's this." Squirrelflight crouched down again, more silent then ever. She snook up on a vole and pounced on it.

"Good. Now you're getting it." Brambleclaw meowed proudly. He felt weird, good weird. Squirrelflight did something to him. He loved being with her.

Leafpool remained in her den and sensed Squirrelflight's love for Brambleclaw. She was happy. The fate of the clans was once again secure.

0-0-0

That evening, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight walked side by side to the camp.

"Night." Brambleclaw purred as he nuzzled Squirrelflight.

"Night." Squirrelflight did the same. Neither of them had ever felt this way before. Firestar watched them inconspicuously from his den. Why wasn't Brambleclaw attacking. He must have been waiting for a chance at Firestar himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review


	5. The Betrayal Of Brambleclaw

THE BETRAYAL OF BAMBLECLAW

The next morning, Brambleclaw slowly went into a clearing. Squirrleflight did the same without his knowledge. She went to sit and think in the Sand Hollow and ended up falling back asleep. After this morning, nothing would ever be the same again. Unknown to Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt had snook into ThunderClan territory, saw that Brambleclaw still hadn't killed Firestar and reported back to Tigerstar, who was going to force Brambleclaw's cooperation in the plot regardless of how the younger tabby felt.

"OK, today. Today is when I come clean." Brambleclaw said to himself. "But...what _can_ I say? 'Squirrleflight for many moons I've been plotting to kill your father, but now don't want to because I love you'? Get real, Brambleclaw."

0-0-0

It was around sun-high and Firestar hadn't seen Squirrleflight or Brambleclaw at all today. Brambleclaw was the prim suspect in this. Firestar scented Brambleclaw to the clearing.

"You! Where's Squirrleflight!" He hissed.

"Squirrleflight? I don't know where she is." Brambleclaw started.

"Lier!" Firestar hissed, then he smelled him. Tigerstar. Firestar turned around fast and saw Tigerstar and the rest of the ShadowClan.

"Well done, Brambleclaw. You got this kittypet alone just as we'd always planed." Tigerstar said.

"YOU!" Firestar turned to Brambleclaw with an angry glare.

"NO! I didn't have anything to do with this!" Brambleclaw meowed, frightened as ShadowClan warriors ganged up of Firestar. Brambleclaw pursued the cats and ended up in a tree. The ShadowClan cats assumed it was to pounce on Firestar.

Brambleclaw did nothing but watch in pure horror, Tigerstar glared at him. Suddenly, the ThunderClan warriors appeared and attacked the ShadowClan. Horribly out numbered, the ShadowClan warriors, Brambleclaw included, were forced to return to their own territory.

0-0-0

Squirrleflight had since woken up and went to find Brambleclaw. She knew nothing about the invasion of ShadowClan.

"Firestar!" Squirrleflight meowed.

"Squirrleflight! Are you OK? Did that filthy ShadowClan cat hurt you?" Firestar asked.

"What, Brambleclaw? Where is he?" The young warrior asked. In her den, Leafpool awoke to a bad feeling. Something was terribly amiss.

0-0-0

Back in ShadowClan...

"Why didn't you attack when you had the chance?" Tigerstar demanded "You could have killed Firestar and gained ShadowClan new territory! What is wrong with you? You've betrayed your Clan and me!"

"I want nothing more to do with ether of you!" Brambleclaw suddenly hissed. Everyone was shocked. Brambleclaw'd never stood up to Tigerstar in his life. He was sick of always being pushed around. He diserved better. He diserved to be loved.

"You rotten little ingrate!" Tigerstar growled with anger and scratched Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw lifted his face up to reveal a scar identical to Tigerstar's. "You are no longer my son. Leave here. If you should ever return, you will die."

"Fine!" Brambleclaw hissed and ran off. Tawnypelt headed her brother off. Knowone saw it.

0-0-0

"There must be a mistake of some kind!" Squirrleflight said in shock. "Brambleclaw wouldn't do something like that!"

"Yes he would. He's a ShadowClan Warrior, Squirrleflight. They're nothing more then heartless murderers. Some day you will understand." Firestar said.

Squirrleflight could hardly speak. A familiar gray tom appeared beside her. It was Ashfur. Squirrleflight used to have a crush on Ashfur, even though he was made a Warrior long before she was even born. Squirrleflight ended the relationship a few days ago because the jealous Ashfur didn't want her seeing Brambleclaw.

"It's OK, Squirrleflight. I won't let that ShadowClan fox-dung frighten you anymore." Ashfur nuzzled her. In the past, she liked that, but now it had no effect on her. When she saw Brambleclaw return, however, her heart fluttered. The other cats became restless.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrleflight meowed and tried to run to him, instantly leaving Ashfur's side. Brambleclaw meant far more to her then Ashfur now. Firestar leaped in front of her.

"What do you want?" Firestar hissed.

"Firestar, I had nothing to do with-"

"Go back with your own, traitor!" Firestar hissed. While Squirrleflight tried despritly to wake herself up from this nightmare and Brambleclaw was wishing he was somewhere els, Firestar sent the young ShadowClan tabby into exile, saying that if any ThunderClan cat sees him, they may kill him.

Brambleclaw left ThunderClan territory and he couldn't join WindClan or RiverClan. Somehow, word of his 'plot' had reached them. No one would allow Brambleclaw into their Clan. Brambleclaw would force himself to become a loner. Somewhere between where he was and ThunderClan territory, Tawnypelt and Leafpool met and disgust Brambleclaw's lack of involvement in what was really Tigerstar's plot.

0-0-0

Hours later, Tawnypelt had returned to ShadowClan to tell Goldenflower everything that happened. Leafpool returned to the ThunderClan camp and felt Squirrleflight's emotional distress.

"Firestar, please!" Squirrleflight said, hurt was the only thing to be heard in her once sweet voice.

"No means no Squirrleflight." Firestar hissed, tired of being badgered. "Bluestar would be proud."

"You are not now, nor will you ever be BLUESTAR! She would have at least given him a trial!" The she-cat shot.

"That is not that way things are done now, Squirrleflight. Someday you will understand." Firestar said, calming down, unlike Squirrleflight who was just becomeing more frantice in her speach.

"Why do you always say that? 'Someday, you'll understand Squirrleflight' I'm not a kit anymore!"

"You are naive enough to trust a ShadowClan Warrior, so obviously you are!" Firestar growled.

"You don't even know him!" The ginger he-cat sobbed.

"Know him?" Firear echoed. "I don't have to 'know him'. That little piece of crow-food is just like his father. Bluestar would-"

"That's all you care about! Not about me!" Squirrleflight spat.

"Don't you speak to me like that!" Firestar hissed back.

"I hate you!" Squirrleflight hissed and ran into the Warrior's den. She didn't really hate Firestar, but she was just so upset.

Leafpool and Sandstorm were both very sad for Squirrleflight, but Leafpool was especially worried. The job was only half finished. The two had fallen in love, but she'd failed to get them together. What was to become of the Clans now?

0-0-0

Squirrleflight just sat in the den crying, pining for Brambleclaw. She'd finally admitted to herself that she'd fallen deeply in love with Brambleclaw. Through falling in love with the tabby, a strange yet wonderful thing happened.

Squirrleflight had finally grown up. Growing up made Squirrleflight realize that you can't go through life running away from your troubles. (A/N: MORAL OF THE STORY!), Pretty soon she knew where it was she truly belonged. Not in ThuderClan, but with Brambleclaw.

She'd go find him. She _needed_ to find him. Squirrleflight sneaked away from ThunderClan territory. She knew that Leafpool knew that Brambleclaw had been banished from ShadowClan and that no other Clan would take him in. Squirrleflight headed down to Thunderpath, never to return.

0-0-0

Firestar, Sandstorm and Leafpool went to check up on Squirrleflight. She was the only Warrior who hadn't already woken up. To their shock, she was nowhere to be found. Firestar round up the cats for a search party and Sandstorm was asking loners if they'd seen a mostly ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white fourpaw.

Leafpool knew all to well were Squirrleflight was, but she dare not tell Firestar, who'd surly go mad. '_Good luck, little sister. And be strong.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review


	6. Love Conqures All

LOVE CONQURES ALL

Squirrleflight hadn't gotten far. In fact, it was only sunhigh that same day. She was looking for Brambleclaw in the Twolegplace and had been found by a female Twolegkit. The Twolegkit took the struggling cat home.

**With the Twolegs**

"Mom, Dad. Come look what I found." The girl beamed, holding Squirrleflight uncomfortably.

"Honey, you know we already have a cat." The girl's mother said.

"But she looks just like Rusty! Oh, what if Rusty found a girl kitty and they fell in love and had kittens and this kitty is one of them. It must mean that Rusty is still alive somewhere!" The girl said. She was only five when Rusty had run off and never came home, but she remembered how sad she was and how much she missed her old cat.

"Yeah, she dose kind of look like him."

"Can we keep her?"

"Well...OK. As a tribute to our old pet Rusty. So, what's her name?"

"I wanna give my new kitty a name for her fur, like we did with Rusty."

"Well then, how 'bout Ginger."

"Yeah! Ginger is a good name!"

"Let's go get Patches! I bet he'll like her!" The young Twolegkit ran off and brought back a kittypet. He was a yellow-eyed white cat with golden patches on his fur and he wore a light-blue collar.

**Back with Squirrleflight**

"Hello, Ginger." The kittypet meowed, sniffing her. "You don't smell like a house cat to me."

"I'm not, kittypet. I'm a Warrior. I'm looking for someone very important to me. Have you seen a dark brown tabby about my age who answerers to the name Brambleclaw?"

"Brambleclaw? Never heard that kind of name. Sorry Ginger."

"Ginger, why do you keep calling me Ginger?"

"Well, that's what the house folk named you."

"They may call me Ginger, but that's not my name. I am Squirrleflight, daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm." The she-cat meowed.

"Brambleclaw...Squirrleflight...Firestar and Sandstorm?" Patches questioned. "You have a very unusual naming system."

"All of us Warriors have names like that. That's how it is in the forest."

"F-forest? Y-you're a wild cat? I've heard about your kind." The cat said.

"What have you heard?" Squirrleflight narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your kind are heartless savages. You eat live animals for breakfast and you kill for fun!"

"Who told you that?"

"Old, wise house cats."

"They're lying. We kill our prey before eating it and we live by a very strict code."

"I'm Patches." The cat said finally after a long silents. "Do you need help finding your friend?"

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" Squirrleflight yowled.

"Wild cat! Wild cat!" Patches yelled, earning a look from Squirrleflight. "Sorry, Brambleclaw!"

But all that yowling attracted the attention of a dog who chased the two. The dog chased and cornered them in an ally.

0-0-0

Elsewhere, Brambleclaw was near Patches and 'Ginger's' home. "Brambleclaw." A soft voice said. He looked behind himself to see a blueish gray she-cat. Was this Bluestar? "Brambleclaw, Squirrleflight is in danger."

"Squirrleflight? She's here?" The tom then heard to '_mrooowwws'_, on of them, he recognized as Squirrleflight! Bluestar had disappeared and Brambleclaw rushed to the ally, following Squirrleflight's fear-scent.

0-0-0

Squirrleflight and Patches cringed. The dog stopped and cried. The two cornered cats looked up to see a dark tabby tom having scratched the dogs eyes, blinding it. Patches noticed that his scent was similar to Squirrleflight's, who knew instantly that it was Brambleclaw! She'd found him!

The dog ran off, unable to see and stumbling around franticly. Every hair on Brambleclaw's body stood up, then calmed down as Squirrleflight practically leaped on him. The two nuzzled and licked each other like crazy.

"I missed you so much!" Brambleclaw purred. "I love you."

"I love you too." Squirrleflight purred. _"Squirrleflight!"_

"_Leafpool? What is it?"_ Squirrleflight asked her sister using telekineses. Leafpool was back at the ThunderClan camp.

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm in the Twolegplace. I fond both Brambleclaw and Firestar's old home!"_

"_We need you back here, now!"_

"_Why? Leafpool, what's going on?"_

"_Here, I'll show you." Leafpool began thinking of moments from the horrible feud that ThunderClan and ShadowClan were having. Tigerstar looks down at his warriors, and evil smirk on his face._

Great StarClan! They needed to get home!

"Squirrleflight, we don't need them. Lets just become loners and live together as mates."

"Brambleclaw. We need to go home."

"What?" Brambleclaw asked. Squirrleflight explained to whole thing to Brambleclaw and Patches, who then bid the to a fond farewell.

0-0-0

Back at the ThunderClan camp, Leafpool was wondering if Squirrleflight was even coming. Firestar had made her so made yesterday.

Darkstripe wounded Firestar in the shoulder and left him to Tigerstar who then closed in on him. StarClan wouldn't be able to heal Firestar's wound if Tigerstar struck him. He would die for good. Tigerstar was about the dig his claws into Firestar but was knocked over at the last second. He got up, expecting to see Graystripe or Sandstorm, but he looked up in shock to see a ShadowClan warrior. On top of that, it was Brambleclaw, his own son. Squirrleflight's back was arched and she was facing Firestar.

"Squirrleflight?"

"Brambleclaw! Move..." Tigerstar growled.

"No, Tigerstar. I will never let you lay a paw on Squirrleflight or Firestar." Brambleclaw growled back.

"Tawnypelt, attack!" Tigerstar ordered his daughter, but Tawnypelt couldn't bring herself to harm her own brother.

"No, Tigerstar. If that's your game, I'm not sure I want to be in ShadowClan anymore." And she walked over to Brambleclaw.

"Very well, kit. Die as you wish." Tigerstar hissed. Goldenflower'd had it with Tigerstar and his foolish pride as did the rest of the Clan. She was no longer his mate and lead the Clan back home. Darkstripe, Blackfoot, Goldenflower, and the rest of ShadowClan abandoned him, returning to their own territory. Tawnypelt followed.

They all knew that he would be dead after this, so they went ahead and made Blackfoot the new ShadowClan leader. Tigerstar was unaware that he'd been striped of his title and continued to fight Brambleclaw. Firestar soon joined Brambleclaw and together they were able to kill Tigerstar.

Having been wounded in the shoulder, Squirrleflight attentively licked Brambleclaw's wound. Firestar now saw that Brambleclaw was truly loyal the ThunderClan. The fact that Brambleclaw was willing to betray his birth clan and kill his own father, as well as seeing how close Brambleclaw and Squirrleflight were was enough to convince him to allow Brambleclaw to stay in ThunderClan as a permanent member.

0-0-0

Three moons later, Leafpool helped her sister though the birth of her kits. Three kits. Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit. This must have been what StarClan had in mind. It was all very clear to her now, these tiny little kits would one day determine the fate of the entire forest. Leafpool told only Firestar about this. They couldn't help but wonder, were would these kits lead them, having the blood of both Firestar and Tigerstar?

One thing's for sure, Lionkit, Hollykit and Jaykit's destiny shall be greater then any cat could ever imagine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cool ending huh? I had a story that had nothing to do with the series, then I slipped right into The Power Of Three. Review


End file.
